


Will You Be

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: A tiny tiny tiny little drabble for Valentine’s Day





	Will You Be

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Valentine

The bedroom door slowly opens just a crack and Sana peeks inside the dark room to see her girlfriend still sound asleep, her body wrapped around a large stuffed bear.

Sana puts a finger to her lips as if to shush the inanimate object as she steps into the room and tiptoes over to the sleeping girl on her bed. She kneels down beside the bed and reaches out to place her hand on Momo’s head, gently running her fingers through the dark hair.

Momo groans softly and buries her face in the fur of the teddy as Sana leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Wake up, I have to ask you something.” Sana whispers into Momo’s hair.

Momo just shuffles a bit until her tired eyes are peeking over the bear’s head, looking up at Sana. “Mm…?” She hums sleepily, her eyelids drooping a bit.

Sana smiles and holds up a single rose. She teasingly bops it against Momo’s forehead, making the older girl giggle and lift her head from the bear.

“Will you be my Valentine?” Sana asks, tilting her head as a big goofy smile takes over her face and she waves the rose back and forth.

Momo opens her mouth to answer but Sana interrupts.

“Keep in mind that if you say no, you don’t get a special Valentine breakfast.” She says, pointing her finger at the older girl.

Momo laughs and takes Sana’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I would love to be your Valentine, Minatozaki Sana.” She says and leans forward to press a kiss to Sana’s smiling lips.

“But only for that breakfast.” Momo teases.


End file.
